


Valentine's day gift

by Aquaticnaho



Category: Ephemeral Prince, Star Stealing Prince
Genre: Adorable little nerds, Awkward bbys, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowe has a present for Erio on Valentines day, but he doesn't have enough courage to give it to him.</p><p>Highschool Au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day gift

"H-how did I let you t-talk me into this Canan...?"

"Relax Snowe, everything is gonna be fine!"

Snowe gave a nervous shudder and gulped. Today is the day. A very important day. A day that Snowe would rather want to hide from unfortunately.

Oh god why did Valentine's day have to be so nerve wracking for him? He stayed up all night freaking out over the day and the little red present he had in his hands. And who was it for you may ask?

It was for Snowe's snarky friend, Erio. Whom was currently at his locker, getting needed items for next class.

Snowe was currently praying to god that he didn't trip over his own feet and drop the fragile present. Then again...were they fragile?

Well, chocolates could break, couldn't they?

Why was he giving the chocolates to a guy you might say? Well poor little Snowe currently was, you could say, crushing on Erio.

Oh he was so going to die if he gave Erio these chocolates.

Why did Canan have to find out?

Canan looked back at him from where she was looking around the corridor. "Snowe, It's going to be fine! You don't need to shake so much!" She laughed slightly, in a good natured way.

"I-I can't help it! L-listen, this is going to e-end badly, I know it! I-I should quit b-before I make a fool of myself..." Snowe groaned before turning away to walk away from the plan. That was before the back of his sweater was grabbed and Snowe yelped as he was dragged back

Canan turned Snowe and grabbed his shoulders, a determined look etched upon her face. "Honestly Snowe, giving up before the fight? We didn't come all this way for nothing!"

Snowe stammered, unable to find his words "b-but...!"

"No buts!" Canan started before she sighed and moved her hands to Snowe's hands, squeezing them gently. "Remember what what we practised? You got this, you’re not going to mess up and I believe in you." She gave a smile

"Now how about you give it a shot?" Canan asked, and to which Snowe gave a nervous nod and replied "o-okay.."

"Great!" Canan said before pushing Snowe forward away from her. "Now go get that guy!" She urged excitedly

Snowe yelped and stumbled forward, but straightened up quickly, clutching the present tightly

Oh shit, Erio had heard him didn't he?

Erio's head turned towards Snowe soon after hearing him yelp. Of course…

"Oh hey Snowe, you need something?" He said, raising an eyebrow

And at this, Snowe quickly hid the present behind his back, which was probably a bad idea, because Erio had now grown suspicious.

"H-hey....E-Erio..." Snowe stammered finally getting something out after internally screaming for a bit

"Snowe? Are you ok?" Erio moved away from his locker and walked towards Snowe. Something was off.

Snowe blinked and tried not to look at Erio while he tried to think up a good enough excuse. "U-uh..yeah! I'm f-fine....hahaha..." Snowe tried saying, laughing nervously afterwards

Erio gave an irritated sigh before moving closer to Snowe. "You're shaking. You shake when your nervous, I know that for a fact and no it isn't because you are cold." Erio stated and crossed his arms. "Now tell me, what's up?"

Snowe gave a sigh and closed his eyes, Erio knew him too well. Yes he shivered when he was nervous, that wasn't something he could stop easily.

"I-I'm fine Erio...y-you don't need to worry about it" Snowe tried saying before Erio cut him off.

"Are you getting bothered again? Ugh....I thought you said they stopped bothering you" Erio said before sighing in irritation and unfolded his arms to pinch the bridge of his nose while muttering some few choice words

"U-uh..n-no it isn't that!" Snowe said quickly to avoid Erio getting stuck on the wrong topic "S-Seriously Erio, I'm fine!"

"I know when you are lying Snowe, you should know that." Erio gave another irritated sigh

Oh...that too...right. Erio was good at seeing through lies and to that Snowe sighed. Nothing could get through Erio

Erio heard Snowe sigh of course. But he was a little more calmer with his questioning now, as if he could sense Snowe's discomfort with the issue. "Are you alright, Snowe?" He asked, a tad softer.

"I-I'm fine! I-it's just...." Snowe hesitated for a moment

"Just what?" Erio asked

Snowe gave a defeated sigh but didn't say anything. Might as well say the truth now, there's no hope in lying to Erio anymore. He pulled out the present from behind his back showing it to Erio.

Erio raised an eyebrow and stared at Snowe in response

"I-I...uh...I got this f-for you...s-since it's...y'know..." Snowe stammered and his hands shook from nervousness. The box rattled.

Oh sweet god this was embarrassing. Snowe had no idea how to do this smoothly.

Erio cleared his throat in response, and when Snowe looked at him, he saw that Erio was a bit pink. Did he overdo it?

"S-sorry I-I shouldn't have..." Snowe started to say but Erio's voice cut over his

"It's fine...thanks anyway...for the thought" Erio said roughly and took the present out of Snowe's hands

Oh, he accepted it...wait what?!

“H-Huh?...E-Erio? I-I didn’t expect-“ Snowe stammered with a flustered expression on his face. Erio accepted his gift. This was surprising

“I-I said I appreciate the thought” Erio repeated and scratched his head nervously

Erio soon then coughed awkwardly. Snowe looked at Erio closely, and saw that a light pink was dusting his cheeks. Did Erio usually get embarrassed by gifts? That was something Snowe never knew

Snowe gave a small chuckle, which prompted Erio to blush bright red. “W-What?!” Erio stammered and took a step back

“I-I never knew that you got embarrassed from gifts that often” Snowe giggled and put a hand over his mouth to try to cover the laughing noise

Erio on the other hand made several noises before growling in response. “S-So? I don’t usually get gifts, gifts from friends that is” Erio said and shrugged.

“What about Astra?” Snowe asked

“She’s more of my sister then a friend” Erio gruffly said

“Oh? I-I thought…” Snowe began to say before the bell rang, looks like it was time to go to class…

“Oh…There’s the bell…” Erio spoke out loud and walked back to his locker, as if he wasn’t fazed by that conversation and what just happened. How does Erio stay so calm like that?

“Hey, don’t you have history now?” Erio suddenly asked and looked at Snowe, who jumped in response

“Yeah? W-what about it?” Snowe said and fidgeted slightly in his spot, not sure what to make of the current situation.

“Nothing” Erio said as he put the chocolates away and grabbed his books. “I just have English now and was wondering if I could walk with you to class”

Snowe’s heart gave a leap and he went slightly pink. “O-oh! Sure!” He responded, before saying in a more civilized way “I-I mean, I’d love t-to…”

“Cool, grab your stuff then and let’s get to class before we are both late” Erio said with a small smile on his face.

Snowe’s face lit up and he rushed to his locker. Maybe it was a good idea that he told Canan after all.


End file.
